My Dream of Becoming A Dancer
by Kari426
Summary: Penelo has but one dream,and that is to become a famous dancer and singer. Now a new school has opened in Rabanastre that could fulfill her wish. But what happens when Vann doesn't approve of the school itself?


**My Dream Of Being A Dancer**

**By: Kari426**

Holy cow, I'm writing stories again! o.O How long has it been, hmm…almost a year I believe. Well, anyway, I've taken a sudden interest in Final Fantasy XII. I won't lie; I WAS skeptical at first, only because I heard it was all about politics. But damn Square Enix just HAD to make the game so kewl and fun. Although the only downfall I see is that there is very little romance, which has been in like…all the FF games. o well. Well, enough on the games rating. Have fun reading this.

**xxxXXXXxxx**

**Chapter 1: I Want To Dance!**

**xxxXXXXxxx**

It was the start of a completely new school year in Rabanastre High (Rab for short). The students bustled about getting their school supplies for the opening school year. Penelo walked through the market streets, stopping at numerous fruit and meat shops, gathering food. She stopped at a stand that held glistening blue shiny crystals. She grabbed one, holding it up to the sunlight, looking at its shine. The man smiled at her.

"I see you're a woman with taste. Yes, these crystals are only found underground in the Giza Plains. They're totally new and cost only 700000 GIL. A very low price if I say so." The man said, trying to coax the blond girl.

"No thank you. 700000 GIL is waaay too pricey for me. Sorry, but thanks anyway." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"Alright then. Be sure to tell your friends!" He said cheerfully.

"Like hell I will you cheap skate." She murmured under her breath.

She walked past the crowds of people, dodging the children as they run past. She quickly goes to the stairs, leading to Lowtown. She closes the door behind her and continues down the stairs. As she walks through the corridors of Lowtown, familiar faces of people, whom she's known since she moved down to Lowtown, greet her. She goes over to a small house by the water fountain. Yes, the water fountain. It was Lowtown's pride and joy. The water was always brimming with the clearest and freshest water in all of Rabanastre.

Penelo grabs the doorknob and opens the door. She smiles, looking at her small but cozy home she had bought by herself, (with a little help from Ashe of coarse.) As she walks in, she hears footsteps running up from behind her. She turns around, only to be tackled, by a certain brown haired boy. Penelo lies on the floor with someone's arms around her waist. She sits up, seeing Kytes on her lap smiling.

"Penelo! Penelo! Penelo! You're home! I'm so glad to see you!" He said cheerfully, hugging her tighter.

"Kytes. Its good to see you too." She said, hugging the childish boy back.

Kytes helps Penelo up, but looks behind her.

"Uh…oh…." He whispers.

"Hmm. What's wrong Kytes?" Penolo asks curiously.

"Sorry Penelo! I gotta get back to Migelo's! Duty calls!" Kytes said nervously. He quickly turns around and makes a dash for the corner.

"Huh. I wonder why he's in such a rush? She said.

"Oh well."

She turns around, then sees why Kytes ran off. She stares at the floor mortified. Anger quickly builds inside of her. On the floor lays all of the groceries, the meat opened with the fruits and vegetables scattered across the floor. Her jug of water and milk open and pouring out onto the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Penelo screams out of frustration. Her scream echoes through the halls of Lowtown, the people scatter at her house, seeing if the anything interesting happened. They arrive at the scene with Penelo on her knees, crying. She covered her face with her hands.

"Penelo are you alright, hun?" A woman asked. Penelo made no movement.

"Penelo!" A firmiliar voice screamed.

Out of the crowd comes Vann, running worriedly over to his friend. He bends down to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you okay Penelo!? I heard you scream." He said panting.

Penelo sniffled but nodded.

"Well what's the matter?" He asked. Penelo pointed into the house. He gasped.

"Was it a thief!?" He asked concerned.

Penelo turned to him angrily.

"NO IT WASN"T A THEIF! LOOK AT THE FLOOR! KYTES TACKLED ME WHILE I HAD GROCERIES AND MADE ME SPILL OUR WEEKS SUPPLY OF FOOD AND DRINKS!!!!" She screamed madly.

Vann was already meters away from the fuming girl. The crowd of people bursted out laughing at the girl. Four women walked over to the sobbing girl and stood her up.

"That's our Penelo."

"Always wanting everything perfect."

"You'll make a good wife someday. You'll teach your husband that he's is NOT the man of the house." The women teased the now red faced girl.

"I still have quite a ways to go, before I ever think of marriage…" She said blushing.

"Aww! Look at her face, she's blushing!" The woman exclaimed cheerfully.

In the crowd of people, Vann stared at Penelo and the women in a daze. His mind raced with thoughts of Penelo and her meeting another guy, who later becomes her husband. He blushed pink, not realizing what he was thinking. He debated on it he was just anxious or was her a little jealous. He didn't think about it too much. All he knew was that he wanted Penelo to be happy, who ever she ends up with.

"How about we help you clean this up, then we'll all go shopping together."

"Oh no! Please! I couldn't ask that of you. It would be too much." She said nervously.

"Its nothing dear. We'd be happy to help you." They said.

Penelo bowed her over and over, thanking the woman for their hospitality. They all entered the house and closed the door behind them. Penelo came out once more and walked up to Vann.

"Sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean anything by it." She said apologizing.

"Eh, its nothing. By the way, have fun." He said.

"Thanks." She said bowing.

"Oh, and don't worry. I'll be sure to take care of Kytes for you." He said.

"Alright. But don't go too hard on him, it was an accident." She said waving good bye to him. He gave her thumbs up with a toothy grin. She smiled and entered the house.

**Later that day…**

The women helped Penelo with the mess and took her out into the town, buying all the things she had lost in the accident. Many men looked at the women.

"Oh my, the men are eye lookers today."

"So it seems."

The two women discussed about the numerous men and their handsome looks. They walked by a stand when suddenly Penelo was grabbed by the shoulder, bringing her to a halt. She turns her head, seeing the same man from before.

"Soooo. I see that you've bought your friends like I said, good job!" The crystal salesmen smiling at the girl.

"Oh, its you…(cheapskate…)" Penelo said gloomily.

"Penelo dear? Do you know this man?" The women asked.

"Ah, well-"

"-Of coarse this lovely lady knows me! She saw my beautiful jewels earlier and just had to buy one, only she was a little short on cash, but how about you ladies? Wouldn't you care for these fine jewels?" He said, his arm around Penelo's shoulders.

The women seemed interested in the mans offer. One of them grabbed the jewel at its points staring at it.

"These are quite the jewels."

"Yes. They almost look like their glowing."

"Who cares, there beautiful!"

The three women had yet another discussion about the items. Penelo still had the salesman's arm around her shoulder. He was smile was brimming, while Penelo was blushing. The man pulled her closer; he looked as if he was going to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed redder.

"Thanks for bringing your friends." He whispered in her ear.

Penelo glared at the man madly. She grabbed his wrist and flung him over her body and threw him across the stand, sending him flying to the ground.

"You sick bastard! Leave me the hell alone! I didn't bring these women to you!" She yelled madly, her face red.

A crowd surrounded the small stand. The women saw how upset Penelo was. They set down the small jewels and bowed down to the almost unconscious man.

"We are very sorry, but we will not be ever purchasing your items." They simply grabbed Penelo and continued there way down the road of stands.

They came to the City Square, where there was another fountain. The five women decided to sit and rest from their shopping. Then they noticed a large tent in the distance; they curiously started toward it. One woman turned around to Penelo, who was still sitting on the bench against the fountain.

"Are you coming Penelo dear? There's a large crowd of women near it. There's probably handsome men!" She exclaimed giddy like a high school girl.

"No thank you. You all go ahead, its okay. Have fun." She said putting on a smile.

"If you insist." She said.

She ran after her other female friends, catching up to them. Penelo sat be herself, thinking. She then heard a certain beat from a nearby small group of musicians. The beat was very fast, but steady. She felt her foot tapping at the beat; she wanted to dance so badly. The beat sounded fun to dance to. She saw some children run to the group cheering the musicians on with their interesting beat. She couldn't contain herself, she ran over to the group and ran up to the group and began to dace to the beat. The musicians watched at the girl dance with such grace and beauty. The crowd of people grew larger, watching the dancer, dance to the beat. The musicians played faster, seeing how fast the girl could go. The people started to cheer for the dancer; the children tried to imitate her dance moves. Finally they stopped with the music; Penelo stopped at the exact time.

The crowd cheered wildly as the band and Penelo took their bow at the group. A man from the band walked up to Penelo, who was completely out of breath. He put his hand on her shoulder. She is startled, but turns to the man.

"You're a very talented dancer for a girl your age. How old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh um, I'm seventeen."

"You've gotta be the best dancer I've seen in fourteen years. Will you please come to Rab High?" He asked. Penelo looked at the man confused.

"Rab…High?" She said.

"Oh, you must have not heard. There's a new school that is for students who are interested in finding a job. I'd say your dream job is to become a dancer, am I wrong." He said.

"Ah! No, no. I love dancing. I also like singing also." She said.

"I think you should apply to that school. There are some young females going to a dance class at the school. I'd say that you'd have no problem getting into the class." He said complimenting her. Penelo blushed.

"Thank you. But I'll have to look into the school more before I even think about going."

(Penelo's Thoughts)

"_School. I can't remember the last time I ever thought of school. It really never crossed my mind up until now._"

"Well, how about I meet up with you back here tomorrow at the City square again, and I could take to the school and show you around?" He said smiling. Penelo's eyes grew large with excitement.

"Really!? Could you do that?" She asked.

The man put his hand on her head, patting her head.

"Of coarse it is. After all, I'm a music teacher who works at the school. I'd be happy to help one of my pupils." He said, scruffing her hair.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She said, hugging the man happily. She pulled away smiling happily.

"It's no problem. Meet me here tomorrow at 2:30, I'll be waiting on the benches by the fountain." He said.

"Alright." She said.

The man grabbed his instrument and took his leave, leaving Penelo completely flabbergasted at what had just happened. Her mind raced with so many thoughts of her becoming a dancer, and a possible singer.

"_Wow! I cannot believe this is happening! I might really fulfill my dream as a dancer!!!!" _She exclaimed in her head.

The four women who had run off came back to see Penelo in a daze.

"Um, Penelo dear? Are you okay? You look a little red." One woman said.

"I'm more then ok. I'm AWESOME!!!" She squealed.

Penelo skipped through the crowd, walking to the Lowtown stairs. The four women stood there confused at what had just happened.

"That girl…"

"She was acting very peculiar…"

"Yes, very-"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL SAYING!?" The three other women looked at her.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS! PENELO'S MET A HANDSOME YOUNG MAN AND IS PROBABLY GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW!!!" She exclaimed.

The other women gasped, realizing the signs.

"Penelo's red face."

"She was happy and all giddy."

"She rushes off by herself."

"Clearly signs of a date with a handsome man!"

The three women laughed at their comments. Down in Lowtown, everyone was just as confused as the three women above the ground. Penelo turned the corner, but ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok!?" She asked quickly.

On the floor was a firmiliar brown haired boy, Kytes. He shook his head then looked up at Penelo. His face turned red.

"P-P-Penelo!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Kytes!" Penelo said happily. She ruffled his brown hair and continued walking toward her house. Kytes stared at her confused.

Penelo walked up to her house and entered it, seeing Vann, sitting on the couch. He sat up, walking over to her. His eyes full of worry.

"Where have you been Penelo!? I've been worried sick about you." He said.

"Oh, sorry Vann, I was…." There was a long pause.

"….I was busy with something. Sorry."

She walks passed him, walking to her room down the hallway. Vann stares at her confused. She stops in her tracks and turns her head to him.

"By the way, Vann?" She started.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be going out tomorrow, I'm not sure how long, but I'll be home probably late, okay?" She said.

"Why, where are you going?" He asked curiously. Penelo smiled happily.

"That's only for me to know and not for you. Besides, I'll tell you when the time feels right, okay? I promise I will." She said, putting her finger over her mouth. She turned back around and opened her door, closing it behind her. Vann stood alone and still confused.

"Why is she being so secretive?" He asked himself. His eyes widened.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**You'll make a good wife someday. You'll teach your husband that he's is NOT the man of the house."**_

"_**I still have quite a ways to go, before I ever think of marriage…"**_

"_**Aww! Look at her face, she's blushing!"**_

**FLASHBACK**

Vann's heart stopped its beats.

"Is…is Penelo…going on a date?" He whispered.

**xxxXXXXxxx**

**There you have it, chapter 1! I forgot how fun it was to write stories. o This maybe a little selfish, but if you read this story, please tell others about it if you liked it. I would really appreciate it very much.**

**Well, I think it's a little obvious how Vann feels about Penelo, but he's got the wrong idea. Well, I'll update as soon as I can, bye-bye!!!**


End file.
